Kingdom Hearts: A Nobody's Truth
by Potterjb
Summary: Once before Sora began his journey, the previous 13th member of Organization XIII went through a experiment proposed by Vexen and supported by Xemnas to give a Nobody a Heart.
1. Chapter 1 Final Mix: Hell's Gate

As a reminder, this is a nonprofit fan fiction; I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Darker Than Black.

Kingdom Hearts

A Nobodies Truth

_On the day it was born, the first thing it saw were the shores of darkness..._

_"We are all waiting for out Birth by Sleep, even me and, even you"_

_...The day He arrived the Moon shone in the sky for the first time in years..._

_"We know so little about the Keyblade War..."_

_...In the Land of No Moon, he waited..._

_"I know now I don't need the Keyblade...My Friends are my power!"_

_...For his Truth to be unveiled..._

_"What's more real? You're Feelings here or the memories inside your head?"_

_...But how long must a Nobody wait..._

_"No, it's the Road to Dawn"_

…_For his Awakening?_

Chapter 1 Final Mix! Hell's Gate

_"Slxeil!"_

_"What do you want Marluxia?"_

_"Is it true what I heard? Are really going through with Vexen's experiment?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"But why? We could easily use a Dusk or a lower level Nobody."_

_"...unlike the rest of you Marluxia..., I don't have the memories of when I was human...I want to know what it's like to have a heart..."_

"Ellis! Ellllllissss!"

"Hm?" Ellis awoke to find his friend Kevin in his room holding up a box of doughnuts

"Oh come on Ellis don't tell me you forgot? There's a test today!" Kevin said. He was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans; he flipped his semi-long black hair out of his face. "Come on lets go we can eat on the way!" he said as he left the room.

Ellis got out of bed and put on a long sleeve black tee dark blue jeans and a white button up, he put on his socks and fetched his shoes from the front door. "Geez I wish I could sleep more..." he muttered to himself, lately 'work' had been keeping him up late and when he did get some sleep, he was plagued by weird dreams of someone just like him but different, well that's to be expected for one who lives close to The Gate. Thinking about it made Ellis look out the window; Hell's Gate, the giant wall that surrounded an area of supernatural occurrences and its research center P.A.N.D.O.R.A, they both appeared the day 20 years ago when the moon and stars vanished, now the fake stars in the sky represented people known as Contractors; those who could use supernatural powers each one very different than each other, and when a star falls a Contractor dies. Ellis fiddled with a strand of his brown hair as he left his apartment and got into Kevin's car.

As they were driving Kevin asked "Did you see those stars fall last night?"

"Um...no I did not"

"Well they were two that helped form an actual constellation! So the last recognizable landmark in the sky is gone!"

"Recognizable? We've seen this sky all our lives! We don't know what the actual sky looks like!" Ellis said

"Whatever man, I know I saw the Big Dipper."

As they drove down the streets of Tokyo Ellis wondered why he moved here; the school wasn't that great, and he could definitely find a good school back home in the states. Ellis felt a cold sensation on his left ankle, He gasped, and Kevin swerved and pulled over.

"What the Hell was that?" Kevin yelled

Ellis reached to his sock and drew the blade hidden there and dropped it out the window.

"Nothing, just a slight chill" Ellis explained.

"Wow dude, are you so out of it? Look over there!" Kevin pointed out the window, outside there was smoke and several crashed cars on the other side of the street. Standing on a crashed bus was man; he was laughing manically throwing strange beams of light at the passerby's, killing them. He turned to them. "Shit a Contractor."

"Drive." Ellis told him

Kevin froze up, his hands tense on the wheel and his eyes wide. "Oh man, oh man, oh man."

Ellis grabbed his shoulder "Kevin, do you want to die?" Kevin shook his head "Then drive."

It was too late the contractor had noticed them and was aiming a beam of blue light at Kevin. Ellis prepared to draw the blade he kept in his back pocket when, he heard someone pick up the blade he had dropped outside. He smiled to himself when a man wearing a black trench coat blocked the light beam.

"Run" the man said.

Kevin regained himself and put the pedal to the metal.

They stayed in the car during their first class, trying to calm down after the incident. "How did you keep calm back there Ellis?" Kevin asked

"I don't know, it's just a reflex I guess, like how you got frightened, my head cleared."

Kevin chuckled "that's kind of scary Ellis"

Ellis laughed as well "yeah your right!"

Kevin grabbed his bag and got out of the car "we should head to our next class, my sister will freak if she finds out-

"Finds out what?" said the woman standing behind Kevin.

"Oh Amy! Hi, how's it going?" she gave him a hard stare, Amy and Kevin were Twins, but the only feature they shared was the color of their hair and the style of if, Kevin had blue eyes, and Amy had Hazel just like Ellis. They came from the US as well, but from a different state than Ellis. Ellis grabbed his bag and waited patiently for Kevin to fill Amy in.

A few hours later Amy and Ellis were waiting for Kevin to finish his kendo practice. Ellis was fiddling with one of the extra wooden swords "be careful with that." Amy told him

"Hm?" Ellis said snapping out of his day dream

"If you break that, you're going to have to pay for It." she giggled and put her cell phone away. Ellis smiled and placed the sword back on the rack.

"Say, Amy…" Ellis began, he scratched his head, his face turned slightly read "have you ever…" a loud crashing noise and yelling came from the Dojo. Ellis and Amy ran in and saw a man, bleeding from his right arm, holding a beam of blue light in his left, threating the students around him. "Shit…" Ellis muttered "he should be dead."

"What?" Amy asked him

"Nothing" he said grabbing a wooden sword from the rack to his left. He started walking toward the man when Kevin moved in front of the Contractor.

"Get out of here!" Kevin shouted to the others.

"Those eyes…"the Contractor hisses "I remember them; I was going to kill you."

"Yeah well you didn't." Ellis called out to him

The Contractor pushed past Kevin and faced Ellis "so, you have an attitude huh? I'll fix that."

The wooden blade in Ellis's hand moved, the point facing the floor, the blade parallel with his body. "you know, I've heard Contractor's don't have feelings."

The Contractor smiled "yeeeah, your right, just emotionless killing machines."

Ellis grinned "that's not true, I know for a fact; contractors have feelings."

The Contractor licked the blood from his hand "come now, you lie."

"Your annoyed at me right now aren't you?" Ellis's foot moved and the Contractor tensed up. With a flash it was over, the definitive crack heard from the wooden blade hitting the Contractor's skull echoed throughout the Dojo. Ellis had moved with precision and speed, moving around the contractor's Right hand and striking as fast as possible, the man did not have a chance to react after the first step. The Wooden Blade broke from the force it was put through and Ellis dropped the broken pieces to the floor. He turned around and left the Dojo.

Amy tried to run after him, but Kevin stopped her. "He needs to be alone for a while. Did you see his eyes?"

"…yes."

The Cold Eyes of a Contactor

Ellis turned into an alleyway and pulled out his cell phone. Dialed a number and waited for the pick-up.

"Hello?" said the man on the other line.

"Master Hei, I think it is finally happening." Ellis said trembling

"I guess it is time then, hold on I'll find you." The line went dead.

"You think he could learn to say 'good bye' huh?" said a voice from nowhere.

"Whose there?" Ellis shouted, a strange dark doorway appeared before him, from it stepped out a man in a black hooded coat.

"Slxeil...I've come to bring you home" the man said, reaching out his hand to Ellis

"Sorry but you have the wrong guy." Ellis said backing away.

"It seems you really don't remember do you? Do not worry though you will soon enough, come now Slxeil, Xemnas will not be kept waiting."

"Xemnas...?"

"Yes Slxeil our boss...We must return soon, or else."

"Who are you?" Ellis asked

The man removed his hood to reveal peach colored hair and gray eyes. "It's me Slxeil, Marluxia."

Ellis was afraid, he wanted to run, but he couldn't move _"Master, please help me!"_ he thought just then everything around him glowed blue and in response Ellis's pupils glowed red to the familiar power surge. A man in a black coat and a white mask with a purple lighting on the left side grabbed Marluxia's face and slammed him into the ground; he then let loose a surge of electricity into his brain. the man stood up and turned to Ellis.

"Are you alright?" Master Hei asked

"Yeah, thanks master, that guy was- what the hell?" Ellis's eyes grew wide as Marluxia stood up and cracked his neck

"Interesting power you have there." He said, his expression never changing "if I were a regular human I would be dead right now." Marluxia raised his hand; a rose petal floated down to it when the petal touched his hand it summoned a giant pink Scythe. Hei drew his swords and took some distance.

To be continued in Chapter 2

Ellis's Blades


	2. Chapter 2 Ellis's Blades

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Darker Than Black nor the characters from them so STFU Square and Bones (is it Bones that writes DtB I forgot) Lawyers I have no intention of distributing this for profit

Kingdom Hearts

A Nobody's Truth

Chapter 2

Ellis's Blades

Marluxia couldn't get a full swing inside the alleyway and Hei was unable to get close enough to attack.

"Ellis this way!" some one shouted Ellis turned to see a black cat at the end of the alley, it was Mao, who recently reclaimed his favorite cat form Ellis followed him out, picked him up and began sprinting down the street.

"Your Pupil ran away" Marluxia said "have you realized what he truly is?" in response Hei charged at him "shit!" Marluxia swung his scythe but it collided with the walls of the alley this time breaking a steam pipe Hei used this moment to climb toward the roof "I don't think so" Marluxia raised his hand and summoned a wind filled with rose petals toward Hei, it threw him off the building and into the air above. Marluxia scaled the building and jumped, preparing to deliver the finishing strike. But Hei had recovered and deflected the scythe with the sword in his left hand, and wrapped a wire around Marluxia's neck with his right, Hei then sent a electrical charge through the wire. In the sudden shock of pain Marluxia screamed and fell limp. Hei let him fall and landed on the top of the building to the right of the alley when Marluxia hit the ground he was suddenly enveloped in darkness and vanished.

Ellis made it to Hei's hideout on top of a skyscraper he put Mao down and sat on the couch trying to catch his breath. A few minutes passed and his cell phone rang

"Hello?" he answered

"Get something to eat started I'm on my way back." Master Hei answered

"Yes Sir!" Ellis shouted suddenly feeling light.

Hei had changed out of his Black Reaper outfit and was strolling down the street, strangely deserted at this time of day. Suddenly a dark doorway appeared in front of him much like the one that Marluxia came out of another man in a black coat emerged from it "you know" he said "killing Marluxia won't help you with your search"

"What?" Hei asked

the man chuckled and said "Yin" before vanishing. In fit of rage Hei began slashing the air in front of him. What do they know about yin? He wondered. "Ellis!" Hei shouted suddenly worried and he took off running toward his hideout.

Ellis was in the middle of cooking a giant pot of Beef Stew for him and Master Hei when he heard the door open "give it another 20 minutes Master I'm still not as good as you!" no response

"Ellis get in here!" Mao shouted Ellis ran out of the kitchen, standing in the doorway was a tall black thing with glowing yellow eyes and long black antenna the creature took one look at Ellis and attacked him, Ellis jumped out of the way and grabbed the two swords Master Hei kept under the couch and struck back the creature dissolved Ellis looked outside and a whole army of them were approaching the hideout.

"Mao go find the Master" Ellis said

"What are you nuts! Your going to take them by yourself?" Mao shouted.

"Mao your a cat, your kinda useless, come one Master Hei shouldn't be to far I won't be fighting these things for to long."

"Fine" Mao said as he jumped out the window and ran over to the stairs at the same moment Ellis charged the creatures.

Axel was bored, he was done with his job, using Marluxia to help awaken Slxeil and pissing off the Black Reaper so they could turn him into a Heartless. But something was wrong Axel scratched his flame red hair and looked around on the roof he was on. Until he noticed about 6 buildings down a whole swarm of Neo-Shadows. "damn!" Axel said as he summoned his Chakrams.

Ellis was down he beat maybe 5 of the things before they broke Hei's blades and over powered him "So this is how it ends huh? That's OK I guess".

"Don't give in!" someone shouted, suddenly a man in a black coat and flaming red hair spiking back from his head appeared before him "yo!" he said as he threw his weapon at the creatures "the names Axel! Axe-L got it memorized?"

"I will commit it to memory!" Ellis said standing up Axel defeated the creatures easily once they were all gone he turned to Ellis.

"Your Peaceful Days are over Ellis, those Creatures: The Heartless, will stop at nothing to take your heart" he said at that moment Hei flew out of the stair well leading down. "Hm I guess its time to leave." Axel said but before he could a strange tremor happened and a bigger black creature appeared, with a heart shaped hole in its chest and a headband holding its hair up "A Darkside?" Axel shouted they all leaped out of the way when its great hand landed but they were all caught in the hold it created in the building.

When Ellis awoke in the rubble he saw Master Hei and Axel fighting the Darkside _"I have to help them!" _he thought but he couldn't move, he tried and he tried but he couldn't

"_looks like you could use some help" _a voice in his head said.

"Whose there?" Ellis said out loud

"_Slxeil, and I will assist you" _when the voice said that a bright light filled the room, next thing Ellis knew he was on his feet and two Katana long blades joined together were in front of him, their shape at the hilt was a heart at the tips 3 sharp prongs protruded out Axel turned to see for a moment.

"the nobody symbol?" he asked himself. Ellis grabbed the blades one in each hand and they split apart.

_Stand Strong-_

Ellis approached the Darkside with a new fire in his eyes

_-And don't be afraid-_

All the days he went around wondering why it was all fake

_-For you are one who has opened the Door-_

Had led to this.

Ellis charged the Darkside screaming as he went

To Be Continued

in Chapter 3

A New Journey

(so I'm gonna try and post a full chapter every week either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday but if I don't get it finished in time i'll post what I have and finish posting later in the week

This is my first fan fic I hope you enjoyed and please review!)


	3. Chapter 3 A New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Darker Than Black or Disney nor the characters from them I have no intention of distributing this for profit

Kingdom Hearts

A Nobody's Truth

Chapter 3

A New Journey

Ellis sat on his bed staring at his hands, just 2 hours ago they summoned two blades, and with them he defeated a giant monster, slashed its arm clean off then it's head. Ellis leaned back on his bed pondering Axel's words before he vanished _"Your Peaceful days are over 'Ellis'"._

Ellis wasn't sure Ellis was his name any more the more he thought about it the less certain he was. It felt like his whole life was a lie. His friends, his family, his feelings.

Ellis woke up to find it mid-morning, he missed class, sitting up he heard some noise in the kitchen. Ellis stood up and tip-toed to the door of his bedroom and opened it enough to see out. Amy was there cooking, she noticed him "Ellis! I'm glad your awake! You didn't show up for class this morning so I was worried. Are you sick? I'm cooking some soup, I mean you were dead asleep when I got here I thought you might be." she said.

"No, work kept me up almost all night again." Ellis replied

"Oh, I see" Amy said while focusing on her cooking "either way your still going to eat some soup its a pretty cold day today"

Ellis gave her a questioning look "Cold? Its the middle of July!"

"Well take a look outside for yourself" Amy retorted. Ellis stood up and went toward the window, it was snowing!

"But...Why?" Ellis whispered, he stepped outside. It was absolutely freezing "this is impossible."

"HEY!" Kevin shouted as he ran up the stairs to Ellis's Apartment "Glad to see you up! Freezing isnt it?"

"Yeah..."

"Whats with the gloomy face buddy?"

"Amy, Kevin..., there is someone I would like you to meet can you please follow me?"

"yeah sure" Amy said surprised

. they grabbed their coats and followed Ellis down the street until they made it to a sky scraper in an area closer to the Gate "Here" Ellis said. They entered the building and road the elevator to the top floor then a stair well to the roof were an extra small house sized building was added on. Ellis brought them to the door and knocked three times paused knocked five times paused and knocked 2 more times. After he had done this the door opened to reveal a man with dark eyes and black hair.

"Ellis, who are they?"

"Master these are my friends Amy and, Kevin. Guys this is my teacher Master Hei."

"Um, its a pleasure to meet you." Amy said sticking out her hand

"I see you've made your decision"

"Yeah" Ellis said lowering his head

"Alright come with me, you two wait in the living room"

Ellis and Hei began to walk away. Amy screamed they turned around to see a giant Heartless standing on the opposite building it was lizard like, it shot two lasers from its eyes at Hei and Ellis, they dodged after he recovered Hei grumbled "Why do they keep finding my safe houses? I'm going to run out soon!" Hei drew his swords and charged using his wires he swung to the other building but when he got there the heartless vanished "What the-" apparently the monster was still there for Hei was sent flying by a whipped tail

"Ellis! They cannot see the Heartless you need to assist them"

"What whose there?" Ellis looked around a doorway of darkness opened beside him and out stepped Marluxia and one other, a woman with blond hair spiked back like antennas "Marluxia...and Larxene..."

Larxene chuckled "see he remembers me, don't you feel left out marly?"

"only because of those dreams..." Marluxia said "Right...Ellis?" before the conversation could continue the heartless jumped across to the building they were on Marluxia summoned his scythe and Larxene yellow and blue knives. Ellis thought about those blades from last night and they appeared in his hands "Come" Marluxia said "We fight together" Ellis nodded and joined them "This Heartless is called a Stealth Sneak, they are weak against lightning so we will support Larxene" Marluxia explained "Got it?"

"right!" Ellis said confidently

They charged Larxene threw electrically charged knives and Ellis and Marluxia slashed when they could to prevent Larxene from getting hit, this went on for awhile

"It's not dieing!" Larxene shouted

"just give it some more time!" Marluxia Shouted back

"Time for a new plan Petal Boy!" Ellis shouted

"Who are you calling Petal Boy Zombie Child?"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Larxene shouted feinting a blow from the Heartless's claw

Ellis looked up, feeling Deja Vu he shook the feeling off and ran toward Hei who mad his way back over to their location "Master!"

"Right...lets do it" everything began to glow blue Ellis's and Hei's Eyes glowed red

"Contractors?" Kevin said suddenly even more frightened

Ellis felt the power growing inside of him the transference of the powers was complete.

Hei stood up and smiled "and then there were three with the same star" he said looking at the brightest star in the sky – his star – their star BK201, "Thanks, Pai."

Ellis ran back over to the heartless even more confident in his powers

"What the hell was that?" Larxene asked

no answer. Ellis charged the monster channeled an electrical charge into the blade in his left hand he cut the Heartless's arm off then grabbed its face and sent another charge directly into its brain – he hoped – the Heartless convulsed and fell to the ground before fading away. Ellis looked at his hands and smiled.

"Ellis" Marluxia said "you know now you are different from the humans of this world correct?"

"I realized that awhile ago" Ellis replied

Marluxia smiled as well "Well then" he said "hold out your arm like this" he stretched his arm and a dark doorway appeared "and wish for a path to another world was opened before you and a Dark Corridor will appear...use that and find your destiny" and with that Marluxia and Larxene vanished.

Ellis copied the moment and thought about opening the path and the Dark Corridor appeared Ellis looked at Hei questioningly. Hei nodded and Ellis smiled "I will be back" He said but before he could go in Kevin and Amy were already heading inside.

"You might be a Contractor but your our friend, your not leaving by yourself!" Kevin said

"Yeah don't think about leaving us behind!"

"Guys..." Ellis began

"I'm coming too!" Mao said joining Amy and Kevin in the doorway " I might not look it but I am quite convenient"

"Great a Talking Cat whats next?" Kevin complained

"Well you could not come" Amy mocked

"No way! Ellis needs my awesome Kendo skills!"

"...thank you" Ellis whispered he waved to Hei and ran into the Dark Corridor "Alright Lets get this show on the road!" he shouted

a few hours later

Hei was cooking himself some dinner...he invited someone over to talk about things, like not getting arrested and such when the man Axel appeared before him

"You know..." he said as Hei tensed up wit the carving knife "my boss...he...he has Her"

"What did you say" Hei said approaching him

"Whoa, Whoa! Don't shoot the messenger I'm just doing what I'm told and to give you this" Axel tossed Hei a dark orb "it gives you access to the Dark Corridors, use it to find Yin. Later" and he was gone Hei stared at it for a moment before knowing what to do, he opened a Dark Corridor grabbed his Black Reaper gear and entered.

"My Lord" Saix said as he entered the Alter of Naught

"What is it Saix?" Xemnas asked

"Yin is safely secured and both Slxeil and BK201 have begun to move"

"Good" Xemnas replied pleased

"also, there are reports that the Destiny Islands was destroyed by the Heartless"

"Oh?"

"Yes but the product of interest escaped, but two other things arose as well"

"and they are?"

"first we can now keep tabs on a certain powerful Heartless"

"heh, good, now that he is moving maybe we can get started, start finding prospective Keyblade Wielders"

"Thats the other part the two that came in contact with 'Keys' before are safe, one has been taken in by Maleficent, and the other, the other has received a Keyblade"

Xemnas laughed "Very good, lets watch this play out for awhile, also get preparations to go to Castle Oblivion ready, I want that ready in under a year."

"yes, my lord" and Saix was gone.

To be Continued in Chapter 4

The Red Wings


	4. Chapter 4 The Red Wings

Chapter 4

The Red Wings

The Corridor was certainly dark, like its name. Ellis groped at an invisible wall with his left hand trying to find his footing in the dark, occasionally the wall would break, where there was certainly another corridor, Ellis ignored these and kept moving forward until a bright light engulfed him, Kevin, Mao and, Amy. When they could see again they were in front of a huge castle in the middle of a sprawling city. Dazed and confused Ellis looked around seeing Guards in Armor and citizens in smocks and tunics

"Did the Corridor take us back in time?" Kevin asked astounded.

"No that doesn't make sense Kevin, if we went back in time only wouldn't we still be in the Tokyo area? This place feels more, more European than Japanese." Amy said gathering her senses.

"It's another World." Ellis said confidently "I'm sure of it, don't ask me how but…it feels…a lot different than ours." Ellis realized two Guards were coming toward them trailing behind was a man wearing a blue robe and tan high-tipped hat

"Who are you?" one guard demanded

"Hold a moment Talz!" the robed man said "let me see your hand young man" motioning to Ellis. Obediently Ellis held his hand out "interesting" he murmured "you three come with me!" The man led them away from the guards and toward the castle, once inside they went one of the side towers.

Inside the man began speaking to them "Well," he began "you certainly have an odd aura about you, young man what is your name?"

"My name is Ellis, and they;" Ellis motioned to Amy and Kevin "my friends Amy, and Kevin, we come from a… faraway country."

"My name is Mandren, it is a pleasure to meet you" the robed man said "also by faraway you wouldn't mean Tokyo?" Ellis was thrown off by that comment

"Yeah" Kevin said "but how do you know that?"

"Your aura" Mandren said "it reminds us of one of the relics we keep here." Mandren stopped in front of a wooden door and opened it "There" he said, pointing to a stack of ancient rusty Armor. And next to it, a giant Key, very ordinate a blue handle spanned the bottom and two angel wings wrapped themselves around the Key's body, at its tip and one of the only spots to tell it was a key jutted out a piece of metal that looked like a three pronged crown was cut from it. "This was brought to us by a man in a black coat, he told us to keep it safe. When we studied it we noticed its many auras. One day not too long ago, the man from legend returned to us telling us that each aura was not a different aspect of some gods, but other worlds the strongest feeling one he called Tokyo." Mandren continued "your aura matches it exactly, which deemed all three of you to be from a different World." Ellis looked at the key once more

"You accept things easily here" he said

"Yes," Mandren sighed "it is true but I have to believe in this one because…because you can help us greatly, please come with me once more to the king" Mandren walked out of the room and Amy chased after him, with Ellis and Kevin close behind.

"The Kings?" she shouted then after a moment's pause "Does he have a son!"

"What have I gotten myself into…?" Hei asked himself as he leaned against an eerily beautiful tree. He grabbed his ribs, which had been broken by that heartless. He grunted in pain, he would need to find some sort of help soon the bandages he put on were not very good and that was one of the things he was going to ask Kirihara, a ride to the hospital. Hei looked at the dark blood on his drawn blade. When he emerged from the corridor he was on a strip of land blackened by something, and was assaulted by creatures he had never realized could truly exist, the only word for them would be the Undead. He looked to his right and saw a stream with crystal like waters. He limped to the water and dipped his blade in, sheathed it, then proceeded to drink. While he was drinking an odd shadow shaded him. He was ready for another monster and was prepared to draw his blades.

"You draw that and your dead" the figure said in a musical voice "wait, why am I bothering with words you can't understand me" the figure hefted a huge blade to Hei's neck. Hei's cold eyes locked on the glowing green of the blades wielder. "Well?" the figure said "Get up!" he said in a broken sounding tongue. Hei stood up and put his hands up. And faced his attacker, the grass was wet; it would be a simple thing to dispose of him "uhh…You…Speak…Thassarian? Common…not so good…anymore" the man said, well he looked like a man except more slender and with pointy ears

"I understood you better before…" Hei muttered the man looked surprised and flipped his long black hair.

"A human that speaks Orcish? Interesting."

The throne room was a fantastic place, with banners, décor and all sorts of things Ellis never dreamed of seeing after chatting for a long time Mandren motioned at them to come forward "These are they, Your Majesty" he said

"So, you are the travelers." The king said interested "if it isn't too much trouble I would like for you to leave with an item, but return with it in a months' time. Please come with me" the king stood up and when into a room behind the throne.

"More Walking?" Kevin complained as they followed the king

"Walking won't kill you" Mao said from Kevin's shoulder

"Won't kill me? You damn cat all you've done is ride my shoulder and been sleeping for the last 2 hours! What have you got to say for yourself?" Kevin yelled

"I'm just a cat" Mao said as he licked his paw

"Ellis!" Kevin whined "your demon cat is not being convenient like he said he would!" Ellis didn't pay attention he was too distracted. Finally Kevin looked around the room, it was filled with crystal Mirrors and in the center was a giant floating blue crystal.

"How are we supposed to carry it?" Amy asked the King.

"Easily, we shrink it!" he said quite proud of himself. Suddenly his face grew stern and he stared at Ellis "this Crystal is sacred to us, as we speak a different nation is planning to steal it from us." He looked at the crystal again "if you could protect it in another world for us, we…we would greatly appreciate it." He seemed sad to Ellis, as though the crystal was a family member.

"We will." Ellis said

"We will?" Mao and Kevin said. At that moment the whole castle shook and the kings eyes widened

"No…not now!" He screamed. The king ran to a closet and grabbed a sword from it "quickly! The shrinking hasn't finished yet! We must protect Mandren until they finished!" Kevin and Amy ran to the closet, Kevin grabbed a sword like the king but Amy grabbed twin daggers a bow and a quiver of arrows. Ellis summoned his blades and they prepared for battle.

Two by two the men entered the room. While Amy was unskilled with a bow and Kevin reluctant to kill, Ellis had taken many lives with Master Hei and her was prepared, his blades sailed through their armor delivering killing blows constantly then a few men dressed a lot like Mandoren entered, along with a couple of others in white robes the ones robed like Mandoren threw balls of fire at them, which Ellis defected and charged. But every time he touched them the ones in white robes would raise their hands and heal them, seeing it was useless Ellis backed off and tried to think. In a split second he thought of a plan and only one look at Mao set it in motion Mao darted to one of the white robes and jumped at their face at the same moment, Ellis ran up to the blue robed and scattered them with a swipe of one blade and threw the other at the other White robed. The hit landed in the center of her forehead, Ellis slashed the other who had shaken Mao off of him, but before he could deliver the killing blow Ellis was thrown back by a force of darkness. A man and several other soldiers entered the room. The leader, as far as Ellis could tell, was dressed in black armor, obviously designed like the armor they saw in the other tower. The man lifted his black sword "All those who do not wish to die lower your weapons!" he shouted. Ellis looked at the king and the king nodded. They were now greatly outnumbered and the leader seemed too strong to take on while worrying about the rest of his men. Ellis stood down and let his blades fade. Kevin, Amy and the king had laid theirs to the ground as well when Mandren jumped from behind the Crystal.

"I won't let you!" He shouted, in a flash the man in black closed their gap and slip his sword through Mandren's heart.

The man turned away and Ellis noticed something about him, Regret. "I am Cecil of The Red Wings!" he shouted again "this Crystal now belongs to Baron!" his men moved forward and grabbed the crystal, still finishing its shrinking. Cecil smiled "let the king go we got what we wanted, but you three in the odd clothes!" Cecil motioned to his men "you are now are Prisoners!"

To Be Continued in…

Chapter 5: Mist Valley


	5. Chapter 5 Mist Valley

Chapter 5

Mist Valley

"_Master, where are we going?" the young man asked again. "HE" sighed and turned to him_

"_I told you once before Xehanort we are investigating the Heartless in this World."_

"_Well I still don't understand why we couldn't bring Eraqus along." He sighed "he was so angry when you told him though right? 'What? You're taking him?' ha I think his voice hit a new high!"_

Ellis awoke to the loud screeching noise from outside the Airship "what is it what is happening?" he asked Amy who was standing at the cells window.

She turned to him and said "Monsters!"

"Is it The Heartless?" Ellis asked getting to his feet

"No, they're like giant birds, and have coloration the Heartless didn't have." She responded. Ellis looked out the window to see the giant creature taken down from a blast of dark energy. "What was that?" Amy shouted in his ear.

"What are you two babbling about?" Kevin said from his Cell across the hall.

"Nothing" Ellis said to him "now then, about these bars." Ellis summoned his blades and took a swing at the bars. He was then flung back and crashed into the wall "ow…"

Hei's hands were bound and he was being closely followed by the man that found him.

"I hate to do this you know, I would give you a real healing but if I did that you could escape easier, so those bandages will help for now." He said "well anyway my name is Bestira, it's a pleasure…um…I guess?" Hei remained silent still considering his options, he could 1: wait until Bestira brought him to where they were going then escape 2: escape now and risk being hurt further or 3: kill the man and escape, He chose 3.

Before he could put his plan into action Bestira struck him "I don't think so, I felt your power before and it has a distinct feel, and if you do much as try anything I will kill you, believe me no one will care about a dead human in these parts." Hei grunted and walked on.

The ship had landed and they were taken to a castle dungeon. From his cell Ellis could see the guards' desk, hanging on the wall above it was the keys…and a sack, a sack that started thrashing around.

"What should we do with it captain?" the guard asked Cecil "Drown It in the moat?" Cecil looked up from the paper he was holding.

"Hm? Oh the cat? No don't do that, the barrier should hold it in the cells, throw it in with the girl." The guard did as he was told and unceremoniously threw the sack with Mao into the cell to Ellis's right.

"Yeah also captain I was also going to ask about that girl." The guard said suggestively

"If you so much-!" he heard Kevin begin but Cecil silenced him.

"You touch any of them in any way I will have your head, you understand me?" Cecil said. The guard gulped and nodded before returning to his desk "now if you will excuse me."

Cecil left the throne room in shock and wandered into the next room.

"Hey Cecil!" Kain said to him when he approached his friend "what's the news?" distraught, Cecil looked at his friend and filled him in.

"Vexen, the superior is currently busy and has sent me to see what the matter is." Zexion said as he entered the lab, he had changed out of his cloak and wore the same type of lab coat they used to wear in Radiant Garden.

Vexen looked up from the computer screen, dressed the same. "Oh did he now? Well this is for his eyes alone! Now shoo." He looked back at the screen and typed a few notes in before walking across the lab to a set of beakers and bottles.

"He told me about what the nature of this experiment is, and all he wants is to know why his presence is required." Zexion sighed

"Well, well, well, can't keep anything a secret anymore can we?" Vexen said "tell him the first one is ready and his presence my very well determine if it succeeds or not."

"Very well" Zexion said and left the lab.

"Soon, very soon Slxeil" Vexen muttered "be sure to give us a good show."

"Wake up." Someone said from the hall. Ellis looked up to see his cell door opened and Cecil standing in it "You're being released, kind of" he said "you are to accompany me and my partner to the Village Mist; from there you will be given your belongings and be sent on your way."

"Odd" Ellis said standing up "I thought you would've executed us." He walked out of his cell to see the others ready to go, along with another man in armor that looked very, dragonish.

"I told the King of what you did, and he asked me what I would do, I said let them go, and he agreed, Simple as that." Cecil said he then turned and walked up the stairs.

Kevin looked at Ellis and said "He agreed?" Ellis shrugged and followed on, the other man in the armor bringing up the rear. Ellis saw Mao in Amy's arms, he saw anger in his eyes but he didn't make a noise

"How you holding up?" he whispered to them

Amy looked up and whispered back "fine, but Mao really wants to yell I can feel it from the way he is breathing." She had a worried look on her face "what if they kill him, like he is some sort of devil or something?" she said holding him closer "I mean I know he is a Contractor but, he is just so…fluffy?" Mao shot her a glance but remained silent.

"So" the man in the armor began as they walked down the main hall. "My name is Kain; a Dragoon, an um pleasure to meet you."

"Ellis" Ellis said coldly

"Hey, hey, don't be so mean" Kain said "the whole capturing you thing wasn't my idea! But Cecil did save your life by doing so. Don't let the black armor and powers of darkness fool you, inside he's a big softy."

In a few minutes they were outside and on the road, once they were out of ear shot of the castle Mao jumped onto Amy's shoulder and screamed "The next time I am put in a sack, I'm going to claw every one of you!"

They stopped maybe a mile from a giant city wall and waited. Bestira laid a fire down and began to cook some sort of meat "so stranger, where do you hail from?" he said.

Hei remained silent.

"Hm, I thought you wouldn't say much. I guess that is to be expected, you being Human and I being Elf

Hei looked at his captor again, he remembered being chased down by a group of Contractor assassins that surgically enlarged their ears to make them look like elves just a year ago. Bestira looked up and sighed "are you really not going to talk? That a bummer you know?" he got to his feet and brought Hei some food "go ahead it isn't poisoned, my friend will be here shortly and then the real talking can begin, Mr. Human…Honestly can't you at least give me your name?" Hei thought for a moment and sighed

"Li" he said "Li Shengshun" Bestira looked up from his food with some of it sticking out, after a moment's pause he began to laugh. "What?" Hei asked

"Your name!" he said still laughing "it's the fakest thing I have ever heard! I mean in this situation I would give an alias too, but that name sounds like an innocent school boy from Dalaran not the ruthless quiet person I've been hanging out with!"

Hei frowned "Hei" he said "that's all."

"Hei…" Bestira said "that's close to the Thalassian word for Black…I like it!" he said clapping his hands together.

A few days after leaving the castle their group arrived at a cave "this cave is a passage to Mist" Kain said "just follows us and you won't get lost." He and Cecil took the lead into the cave, once inside Kain lit a torch to light their path. As the trekked through the cave occasionally monsters would appear, but they were easily dispatched by Cecil and Kain. Eventually they saw a light ahead of them; they all picked up the pace. But before they could make it to the exit the mist in front of them thickened and shaped itself into the form of a dragon. Cecil and Kain drew their weapons and prepared for battle.

Ellis summoned his blades and joined them in front of the monster "Until you let us go we are in this together!" he said to them Kain smiled and jumped high into the air. Cecil and Ellis charged at the beast but their blades went through it, when Kain landed the same thing happened.

"How do we fight a dragon that isn't even solid?" Cecil said.

"Try using Darkness." Kain suggested taking distance from the beast

Cecil smiled "right! " he said he lifted his black blade to his face and thrust it forward giving his face a small cut, and a burst of dark energy flew from the blade and at the creature; it pasted right through it. Suddenly the dragon lifted its head. It changed color and took a swipe at Kain, which connected sending him flying across the cavern. "What the Hell?" Cecil cursed as he saw his friend hitting the wall.

This was what Ellis was waiting for "attack now!" he shouted at Cecil and they charged slashing at the Dragons belly, this time their blows connecting and causing pain to the Dragon. Kain stood up picked up his lance and jumped again, this time his lance blade hitting the center of the dragons head. The beast's head landed on the cold ground and Ellis and Cecil took turns hitting its neck. While they hit it, it turned to mist again, but this time dissipated and cleared a path to the outside. "Well, that was interesting." Ellis said brushing the dirt off his jeans.

Hei heard the approach of the other elf before Bestira did. He tensed up, ready to defend himself if the situation required it. This elf had red hair, shorter than Bestira's and wore a flowing robe "Arch!" Bestira said to the new comer, he stood up and hugged him.

"It is good to see you again Best." Arch said his voice was musical, with the experience of a schooled man. "I take it this is the human you spoke of."

"Yup, I'm glad our little way of trading messages hasn't changed." Bestira said obnoxiously.

"Yes well I do not agree with this method it is the easiest way to get him to Orgimmar." Arch turned to Hei and smiled "I am Archivolo, a Kirin Tor Ambassador for the Horde; I am here to take you to our capital city of Orgrimmar. You see as of late our Warchief…err leader…Thrall has taken an interest in people from other World. And before you say anything you are technically a prisoner and are not allowed to leave. And on that note I will be casting 2 spells upon you, the first being while in Horde territory your skills cannot be used unless permission is granted, the second is to give you the appearance of a Blood Elf." Arch closed his eyes and tapped Hei's forehead "what an intriguing power." He murmured "but some of it seems… missing."

"My apprentice has it." Hei said. Arch stood back up and sighed.

"How disappointing" he said "your true power would be quite the sight to see in action. Anyway before I cast this spell remove any cosmetics for they will disappear and make the spell take longer."

"I'm ready." Hei said he was now curious to meet this Thrall.

"Alright" Arch said and he lifted his hands, Hei could feel the power flowing through him; he closed his eyes and let it surge through his body reaching every crevice. When it finished he opened his eyes and looked at Bestira and Arch, their expression was one of shock and confusion "What?" He asked them.

"Your…your Hair…" Bestira stammered "the black melted away right in the front!"

Hei's eyes widened as he remembered his own secret, he was dying a chunk of his hair to hide the fact it was greying "Oh…right" he said.

Xemnas entered the lab "Very well Vexen let us see your experiments." Vexen motioned for Xemnas to follow him down into the lower lab.

"As you know," he began on their way down "we have been working on artificial Nobodies ever since the success with Slxeil, as I showed you before Female Nobodies are easier to create and manage, they can even take on the personalities of men!" they made it to the end of the stair case and Vexen switched on the lights "but, I have been craving to create a Male Nobody. Using data we collected from Slxeil's missions I have successfully created 2 new prototypes one male and one female, the male one inherited Slxeil's blades and he is the one I wish to activate, now the female is interesting." They reached two great cylinders filed with liquid, in them floating were two humans, one with long black hair was a male, the other, bald, was the female. "The female…she summoned a Keyblade. Not a real one mind you but a good copy, good enough to send hearts to Kingdom hearts, the problem with her is the lack of facial features and the ability to control the Keyblade well enough, I must work with her for a while. Maybe gather some data off this new Keyblade wielder that has Maleficent's panties in a knot."

"Vexen…" Xemnas sighed "get to the point."

"Right" Vexen said punching a few keys at the computer in front of the male Nobody. "I need you here to give it purpose, a reason to be, and a name." the liquid left the cylinder and it opened, the Nobody suddenly conscious stepped off the platform and too the cloak Vexen handed him, once he was dressed he walked over to Xemnas and looked at him blankly. "I was thinking we should name him Xoon or Noox but it is up to you." Vexen said

"What am I?" the Nobody asked Xemnas

"You are Nothing, like me, like the rest of us." He answered

"I am Zero?" it replied

Xemnas laughed "he has named himself!" he said. He waved his hands in front of the Nobody summoning the letters that spelled Zero. Xemnas then slashed his hand across it and the letters shifted around the new X spelling;

Z O X E R

In the air in front of the Nobody's face, "Zoxer, if you wish to truly become Something, you will follow me and do as I command" Xemnas said to him

"Yes, My Lord." Zoxer replied bowing.

"Vexen," Xemnas snapped "go to Slxeil; awaken his memories, so that Zoxer can begin feeding off of them. Zoxer! Your mission is to defeat and obliterate your counterpart, a Nobody named Slxeil.

"Yes, My Lord." Vexen and Zoxer replied.

The group made it to the village "You can go now." Cecil told them handing them their gear, they thanked them and went on their way.

"Glad that's over." Mao said once they could no longer see the two "I'm glad how fast you figured the trick about that dragon Ellis."

Ellis shrugged "it was kind of obvious" he said humbly he stretched out his hand and summoned the Dark Portal when a strange sensation went through him "You all go ahead." He said sternly.

"What no!" Kevin said

"We may never see each other again!" Amy said.

Ellis looked at them "I have a bad feeling about that package Cecil was told to deliver, just go! I can find you guys trust me!" he turned away and ran toward the village.

"We should follow him!" Kevin said

Amy shook her head "no, I think we should trust him, I know he will find us."

Mao licked his paw "I agree." He said "he is trying to keep you two out of pointless danger lets go." Amy and Mao entered the portal; Kevin clenched his fists and followed.

Ellis was running as fast as he could he finally saw the two ahead of them "You would Betray your King?" he heard Kain shout.

"Guys!" he shouted "Get away!" it was at that moment the explosion happened. Sending him and the other two flying, Ellis smacked into a tree and blacked out.

When he came too Kain was standing over him "I thought we told you to leave." He said

"We did, but I came back, I had a bad feeling about that package." Ellis replied "where is Cecil?"

Kain stood up "Dead, he didn't survive the explosion. I must return to Baron, why would the king want to attack a poor village in his own country? Return to your friends, we don't need your help let the people of Baron handle this." He walked away at a fast pace before Ellis could say anything.

He stood up and summoned a portal _"take me to my friends"_ he thought as he entered.

To Be Continued in…

Chapter 6:

Gambler's Card Game


	6. Chapter 6 Gambler's Card Game

Chapter 6

Gambler's Card Game

It had been a full week since Hei arrived in Orgimmar, after many chats with the Warchief Thrall, tomorrow he will journey to the Human kingdom of Stormwind and speak to their king Varian Wynn and tell him the things he told Thrall. For now he laid in his hammock inside Grommosh Hold contemplating his situation. Before he finally dozed off to sleep a Dark Corridor appeared in his room, he was prepared to strike when Kevin, Amy and Mao stepped from it. "Well, what are you three doing here?" he asked them. They all jumped at his words and looked around until they say him.

Mao walked over to him "Hei, are we back in Tokyo?"

Hei shook his head "No, you are in another world. A very odd one at that." He stood up and offered his hammock to Amy who accepted it gladly.

"How did you leave for another world Master Hei?" Amy asked him Hei took the orb from his pocket.

"This, it allows me to open Dark Corridors." He explained "get some rest, all of you I must tell someone of your arrival." He went out into the hall and told the patrolling Orc to take him to Bestira's room.

"Lord Bestira is currently not in his room" the Orc said "he is in the Study with the Warchief."

Hei must have looked surprised because the Orc grinned "Warchief Thrall has a study with a desk and books, all from Stormwind and Ironforge, he even plans to start and international library here in Orgrimmar." Hei nodded and followed the Orc down the hallways till they reached the room that was considered the study. "Warchief, Master Hei wishes to speak with Lord Bestira."

"Let him in." the Warchief's voice was deep and harsh, yet had a strange softness to it you wouldn't find elsewhere. When the Orc opened the door Hei heard a piano playing, the music was a sad beautiful tune one might hear in a church, Bestira was sitting at the piano, oblivious to the world, absorbed in the music he was playing, Thrall was sitting at his desk, no longer in his black plate armor, but in a leather tunic and pants, though his hammer; Doomhammer, was still at his side. "I wouldn't disturb Bestira for a while, my friend. But we can chat while he plays. Take a seat, was it urgent?"

Hei sat in front of Thrall "Nothing, just the friends of my apprentice arrived, but he is not with them, have you heard of any strange humans being about?"

Thrall leaned back and thought "well, I did sent a patrol out to investigate some strange cloaked humans outside the city, but you said your apprentice had brown hair correct? These had Red and black hair."

Hei sighed "honestly that's a relief; I knew that guy would be following me and I didn't want to lead him to Ellis."

Thrall smiled "Which one? We could bring them here and we could do all sorts of questionings, and if he is _really_ a problem we could take him to the Undercity, the Forsaken are very enthusiastic about those things." He laughed a hearty laugh "but then again we want him to be able to answer questions."

Hei gave a brief laugh "not necessary, just run him out and that should be fine."

Thrall looked at him closely "you take the world far too seriously my friend, if you stopped and watched you would not be so cynical."

The piano stopped and Bestira stood up "says the man who refuses to even think about getting a wife." He said

"Ouch, you're starting to sound like Etrigg." Thrall said "well are all the preparations set Bestira?"

Bestira nodded "I will buy some extra food for these newcomers at Grom'gol, but we will be on the zeppelin by mid-day sir."

Thrall stood up as well "Good, I have business to attend too, so I will not be able to see you off."

Hei and Bestira walked to the door, but Bestira stopped and turned "Tell Jaina hello for me then, oh and that I will see her in a few weeks if I have the time."

Thrall smiled "I will, it may be awhile before we see each other my Friend." Thrall went to a shelf and lifted the great axe off of it "I suppose it will soon be time to hand this off to its rightful heir." He mused as Bestira and Hei left the room.

Axel leaned up against a rock "Hey Xigbar, what do you think the Orcs look like closer up?"

Xigbar poked at their campfire "honestly Axel, from what I hear about what they do to humans I don't want to know."

"Awe but that's no fun!" Axel whined, he looked out over the city of Orgrimmar "I can't believe we lost him in there, Saix won't let us back until we pick up the trail again."

"WHAT?" Xigbar yelled "that's why you said, 'Make a campfire'? Geez Axel did telling me that we are in trouble slip your mind? You dunce!"

"Hey, hey, be quiet, didn't you not want to meet an Orc?" Axel said holding a finger to his mouth "oh and we are under orders not to kill anyone."

Xigbar poked the fire again "I hate you…" he sobbed. A stick cracked in the distance and they tensed up "What was that?"

Axel dumped some water on the fire "I don't know but I think we should leave." He turned around and ran into something big and green "…Hello…big guy" he said backing up

Xigbar looked around for a moment "Axel, we are surrounded."

"Boo" one of the Orcs said

Xigbar and Axel screamed and took off running

"Axel I HATE YOU!"

"Just Keep Running!"

"Where am i?" Ellis said to himself as he looked around. The ground was white, the walls were white, and he couldn't tell were they ended, and then they shimmered and solidified, becoming grey, and cold.

"Slxeil, how good of you to join us for an important meeting." A familiar voice said from above Ellis looked up and around him 13 chairs of varying heights surrounded him, some were empty, some were not. He looked at the source of the voice, a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. "Do you not recognize me Slxeil? I am hurt, so very hurt. After all I did for you."

Ellis clenched his fist "yeah, I don't but in my heart I know I hate you…my name is Ellis! Not Slxeil!"

The man smirked and others around him chuckled, Ellis noticed Marluxia and Larxene were not laughing, but staring at him "rearrange the letters of Slxeil, 'Ellis' and here is a hint, put the X at the end of the name."

"I already knew that…Xemnas…" Ellis said through clenched teeth "it seems I remembered your name…good" he began to laugh "you saved me the trouble of finding you." Ellis summoned his blades and leaped at Xemnas. But before he got close he was stopped by some invisible force. Ellis recovered and as he landed activated BK201's abilities, he ran his hand against the pillar Xemnas was on, changing its molecular structure to that close to water, but the top did not change, once again stopped by a invisible force. Ellis tried it again and again.

"The power to change matter on a molecular level, the most powerful of all Contracts, and the original bearer of the power fused with her brother, making him a contractor without a Price, and it seems it could be passed to one other…intriguing, if I had not already taken steps against the Black Reaper, you would have won Slxeil." He motioned to the man with short blond hair "Luxord, why don't we try your new cards out." Luxord jumped down to Ellis's level and threw a card to him, the card was red and had a crown shaped top. When Ellis looked at its face, it was blank, but it glowed and then lifted from his hand and split into 50 different cards, then reformed into a deck and landed in his palm. He looked at the first card, it was blue, and it had a picture of Hei's coat on the face.

"Draw five cards" Luxord said as he pulled 5 from his deck. "Then put the rest on that table" a couple of Gambler Nobodies carried a table to the center of the room "Xaldin, put ten minutes on a timer that we can see." He said looking at one of the cloaked men. A timer appeared above them with a display

10:00

"the rules are simple, survive with those five cards for 2 minutes, then ones you didn't use will go to the bottom of the deck, and draw five new cards." Luxord explained "the cards are your power, no contractor or nobody abilities are allowed. Luxord pulled an extra card from his deck and held it before him it vanished and a copy of Marluxia's scythe appeared in front of him "I will start one short. Now the person with the most cards in his deck after 10mins wins, each card has a 30sec. use time before it disappears." The scythe vanished. "Now for the wagers: if I win, you will stay here in the castle. If you win, not only do you get to leave, but…we will give you a card that will awaken your memories as a Nobody. Do you agree?" Ellis hesitated for a moment.

"I agree he said, he slipped the card with Hei's coat on it into his jeans and pulled another card, this one had a depiction of Hei's swords on it.

"Begin"

9:59

9:58

Ellis activated the card and charged, Luxord did the same, summoning Axels Chakrams.

"We never had any intention of going to Stormwind" Bestira told the brown Orc at the Grom'gol Zeppelin Landing.

The Orc laughed "this is why I was glad to have you up North Bestira; you really like to stick it to the Humans!"

Bestira did a fake bow "of course my Lord, they smell like horse…wolves are sooooo much better"

"Be on your way then, I must get the rest of my men back to Orgrimmar, I was just told to get you to the border." He said as he stepped onto the Zeppelin, Thrall will be so angry" he laughed "be careful friend" the Zeppelin began to pull away.

"You too Garrosh" Bestira muttered "well shall we be on our way? We should be out of sight when we activate your portal Hei." The party left the base and headed north.

8:34

Both Ellis and Luxord were on their last card, Luxord had a shield while Ellis had a bow like the one Amy grabbed back in the first world they visited. Ellis continued to fire while Luxord just stood there, blocking every arrow.

8:20

Both cards wore out so they ran at each other and began a fist fight

8:00

The clock stopped and they walked to their decks, drawing five cards each _"There has to be a way around the rule…"_ Ellis thought as he drew the first card from his hand, his blades this time.

7:59

Luxord summoned Ellis's blades as well as they ran at each other again.

Hei summoned the Dark Portal and looked at Kevin and Amy, "do not worry, we will find him" they all went through the portal, and for who knows how long groped around in the darkness. When they finally emerged, they were in a city, during the night. Many diverse things walked around, from little pink animals with red balls above their heads, to Ducks and Humans. They looked around confused for a moment until Kevin spotted a sign.

"Traverse Town…it says."

"Um, excuse me are you new here?" a voice said behind them.

4:34

Both Ellis and Luxord were exhausted and holding their sides _"if this keeps up I will lose…" _Ellis thought he looked at the last card in his hand, Fire Magic _"I gotta use this to my advantage; I can't just dodge for the next 4 minutes." _Ellis got down on one knee from exhaustion. He felt a bulge in his shoe that went up his leg a little _"One of Master Hei's Blades!" _Ellis stood up and activated his card, using the fire magic as a distraction he leapt to the table where the decks were. As he expected Luxord was waiting for him, he drew the blade from his shoe and slashed Luxord's left arm. Luxord cried out and gripped his arm in agony. Ellis grabbed Luxord's deck and combined it with his own. "I win Luxord." He said holding his deck "you're out of cards, and I still have plenty."

3:59

The clock stopped and disappeared; Xaldin left his seat and carried Luxord off. The cards in Ellis hand vanished, but the card he placed in his pocket remained. Xemnas clapped softly "Very Good Slxeil, maybe you can re earn your seat among us. He stood up from his seat and motioned to the man with long blonde hair "Vexen, awaken him as you send him away."

Vexen stood up and with lighting speed appeared in front of Ellis, he drew an odd blue dagger and stabbed Ellis in the chest with it…then everything went black.

"…_Welcome, to our brotherhood…_

…_What's your name Newbie?..._

…_Hey _ How's it going?..._

…_look _ you must be able to control your powers…"_

_S_

"_What Am I?"_

_L_

"_Hey Sl_ we are going to twilight town, want to come with us?..._

…_whew, first day off in a while ey Slx_?..."_

…_I…Am…Slxeil…_

…_I Am Nobody…_

_We are ALL waiting for our Birth By Sleep…Do you understand…?_

"Hey…Wake up!" an odd nasally voice said to him

"Donald, leave him alone…he's sleeping!" another voice said, this one was slow and silly.

"Hey guys, he doesn't look like he is from this world." Another voice said, this one sounded like a young boy

Ellis's eyes slowly opened to a odd sight, he was in a jungle and In front of him was a boy with spikey brown hair, and an outfit of red. Behind him was a duck...wearing a sailor's outfit, and a tall dog like man…thing… wearing mostly brown. "Who..?" Slxeil muttered

"Oh you're awake!" the boy said to him "My names Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"I'm Donald." The duck said

"And I'm Goofy!" the dog said.

Sora helped him up "what's your name?"

"It's Sl…Ellis" Slxeil replied "just Ellis."

Sora gave him curious looks for a moment "well, are you from this world?"

Ellis looked around him, no doubt about it, he was in some jungle, and he could leave these three to open a dark portal, but the thought terrified him "no…I just arrived myself, my…mode…of transportation is gone, if you three are travellers, could I come with you? Until I reach a more populated area?" he asked them.

Sora looked at the other two with a pleading look; Donald sighed and threw up his…wings…hands… "Yeah, we are going to a place called Traverse Town now we know someone there that can help you, come on! We have this AWESOME ship! Wait till ya see it!" so Ellis followed Sora and his friends to their rocket, called the Highwind.

"That is pretty awesome!" Slxeil exclaimed

To be continued in…

Chapter 7

Town of Travelers


	7. Chapter 7: A Town of Travelers

As a reminder I do not own Kingdom hearts, DTB, or WoW which was featured. This is a nonprofit fiction and all rights belong to Square-Enix, Disney, Blizzard and Bones or…is it funimation? ...might be…thank god I'm not writing something 4Kids owns…they're eviler than Xemnas.

Chapter 7

A Town of Travelers

The Highwind landed outside of a coliseum and Sora hopped out saying he would be back in a minute.

"I'll go with you." Ellis offered jumping down from the ship.

"Sure yeah, you can meet Phil!" Sora said excitedly. Ellis followed him through two great stone doors and into another courtyard, off in a corner a man was standing, staring into the distance.

"Sora, you go ahead, I am going to speak to that person." Ellis told him

Sora looked in the direction Ellis started toward "Oh, that's Cloud, he's really strong. Tell him I said Hi!"

"I will!" Ellis waved back and continued on. When he reached the man he got a better look at him, he had spiky blonde hair and bright green eyes, and he was wearing a tattered red cape. A golden claw was strapped to his left arm, his clothing, armored in some places looked thick and military like. He carried a giant sword wrapped in bandages. "Excuse me." Ellis said to him.

The Man turned around and glared at him. "Are you a friend of Sora?" he asked Ellis folded his arms.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not, why does that matter to you...Cloud?" Ellis responded pulling the card from his jeans pocket "if you want to know, why don't we spar? I feel a deep darkness in you." Ellis took some distance "and I think I could use some training in fighting the powers of darkness." Cloud lifted his sword and took his stance.

"How can you feel the darkness in me?" he asked Ellis

Ellis lifted the Card above his head and it engulfed him in a brief light, when it faded his hair was shorter and black, he wore a white mask upon his face with a purple lightning bolt on the right side. He also now wore a black trench coat, and his whole outfit was black. Ellis summoned his blades and took his stance "honestly, I have no idea how."

Cloud smiled and they charged at each other.

Yuffie had sent Bestira into a local shop to get some new clothes 'Armor kinda stands out don't ya think?' she had said, that was 2 hours ago and he, Yuffie and Amy, with huge smiles on their faces had been picking clothes out for him since, about an hour previously another woman named Aerith and a man named Leon arrived and took Kevin and Hei to a Café next door. "So" Leon said to them "you three are from one world and the guy with the pointy ears is from a different one?" Hei nodded and took a sip of his coffee. A few minutes later, Bestira, Amy and Yuffie finally emerged from the shop. Bestira was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, a leather jacket, combat boots, and fingerless biking gloves, attached to his right ear was a gold earring with a green stone attached to it.

"He told me he could heal and use holy magic and stuff like that so I gave him one of my Revive Materias" Yuffie said "I think he looks pretty sexy with it, don't you Aerith? Amy?"

"He looks good with it yes." Aerith nodded "but what is that symbol on the shirt? I don't believe that shop sells anything like that."

Yuffie smiled and held up a can of black spray paint "I did it! What do you think took us so long? Come on he's a guy, with great taste at that, he picked out his outfit in 30mins"

Amy jumped in and said "he said he wanted his government's insignia on it! So Yuffie made him cut it out on a piece of cardboard and there it is!"

Bestira just stood there smiling with a bright red face

Cloud and Ellis's blades collided and Ellis felt the vibration crawl up his skin.

"_This is going to be a rough one." _He thought to himself. They jumped back and collided again, when they spread back out, Ellis quickly tied the wires in his sleeves to his blades.

"Don't let your guard down!" Cloud shouted he jumped high into the air and prepared an attack

"_**Braver!"**_he shouted as he came down, preparing to slash Ellis. Ellis dodged and jumped high as well, except landing on the arm on one of the colossus statues, he then threw one of his blades at Cloud, Cloud knocked it away from him and Ellis brought it back to him using the wire. This time he threw his other blade and sent electricity through the wire, when Cloud knocked it away he got a short jolt, this stunned him long enough or Ellis to jump down and take a swing at him, and Cloud grabbed it with his clawed hand and threw Ellis away. While Ellis stood up, Cloud charged him in a super-fast charge. Ellis barely had time to bring his blade up to defend himself, when Cloud had stopped, Ellis dropped to his knees and began to pant, he took off his mask so he could catch his breath easier. Cloud put his blade down and kneeled in front of him. "Good fight" he said holding out his hand. Ellis took it and Cloud helped him up.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna kill me a couple of times." Ellis joked

Cloud smiled "that jolt of electricity startle me, you almost got me that time."

"Yeah well that charge at the end was insane! It was like supersonic!"

Cloud put his hands in his pockets "I call it Sonic Blade" he said, then he pulled his hands out of his pockets and handed two things to Ellis, one was an earring that looked like a miniature version of Cloud's sword, the other was a green orb, Ellis looked at the earring were the holes were in Cloud's sword there was a green crystal and a red one. "The crystals and the orb are called Materia, they let you use magic, the red one is a summon magic to summon a spirit known as Bahamut – the king of dragons, the small green one is Fire Magic and the bigger one is Cure, a healing magic. I'm not gonna tell you how to use them, you can figure it out for yourself". Cloud picked his sword back up waved and walked away.

"Thanks" Ellis shouted back "and next time we fight it won't be a draw!" Ellis put the earring on his left ear, the only one he had pierced, his black reaper outfit then faded and the card appeared in his hand, he placed them both it and the Cure Materia in his pocket. Sora then emerged from the building "hey Sora, ready to go?"

Sora nodded "Yeah let's go!"

The next day they arrived in Traverse Town, Sora seemed pretty excited and scoured the first district for any sign of his friends, finally they went into the accessory shop and he talked to a blonde haired man named Cid who directed them to an abandoned house in the third district. On their way they ran into a few heartless which they dispatched easily. They found the house, all lite up and went inside "Leeeeeoooooon!" Sora cried as they entered.

"What." Leon said irritated "oh…Sora, who is that?" pointing to Ellis

Suddenly Amy popped up and tackled him "Ellis!" she screamed as she did so

"Hey Amy, what's up? I didn't expect to see you hear." Ellis asked her

"'Hey Amy, what's up?' I've been worried sick and all you say is 'Hey Amy, what's up?'" she got off of him folded her arms and walked to the other side of the room, next thing he knew Mao had come up to him.

"Nice to see you alive." He said "we are back together then."

Ellis smiled and nodded, next a man with long dark hair, pointy ears and glowing green eyes "Sooooo Your Ellis" he said helping him up "My name is Bestira, pleasure to meet you. I kinda kidnapped your master awhile back." He chuckled

Ellis smiled back "if you had you wouldn't be standing in front of me"

Bestira smiled and shot a glance at Hei "would it help if I told you he was injured?"

Ellis looked at his master "Master why is he still alive…?"

Hei shrugged "maybe I'm slipping in my old age."

"Sir with all due respect…but you were slipping years ago." Ellis joked

Hei's eye twitched and the bowl he was eating from struck Ellis in the face. Ellis grabbed his face in pain, and then began to laugh. "Thanks master I…I needed that."

Hei gave him a questioning look but Kevin spoke up. "Did something happen, Ellis?" he asked Ellis shook his head and sat down

"ahhh I'm tired!" he said

Bestira raised his hands "are we not going to address the fact he thinks I should be dead?"

Amy giggled "it's just him teasing you, don't take it seriously, I think he likes you!"

Bestira's eyes widened "Eww I hate yaoi!"

This time Ellis threw a bowl "Not like that...sicko!"

They all shared a laugh then Sora turned to Leon "Hey Leon do you know what his is?" he held an object to him and Leon stared at it for a moment. And stared

Aerith glanced at it "you should take that to Cid, he knows a lot about Gummi Ships." She said

Sora put it back in his pocket and smiled "OK! Bye Ellis! Glad to meet you!" Sora, Donald and Goofy left the house and headed back to the accessory shop.

There was a pot of stew on the stove and Ellis took a generous helping for Hei before getting his own. After he sat down, they caught up on the events since they separated.

Marluxia collapsed panting in the castles dungeon, he gripped his chest and appeared to be in great pain. "It's what you get." A young woman's voice said.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her

"Hei will kill you." She said

Marluxia regained his composer "…woman what was your name again?" he entered her cell.

"Yin" she said. Marluxia looked at her silver hair; purple eyes and blue dress…then slapped her, and kicked her in her stomach.

"Yin" Marluxia said "you are still a prisoner here, do you know why?" she shook her head, her eyes unmoving "Because Saix thinks there is a use for your Boyfriend, I have other plans for him though, him, Slxeil, and their little entourage, they are some of my pawns for MY plan, and the next step begins now, Zoxer, in here NOW." The artificial Nobody appeared in the cell via Dark Corridor "take this girl to Hollow Bastion, tell Maleficent she could get a powerful heartless from the one looking for her. Then give Hei a hint to the whereabouts, he must be properly broken before I throw him into Castle Oblivion."

Zoxer bowed and grabbed Yin, and took her through a dark corridor.

Larxene turned the corner into the cell as well "I wonder how Xemnas would feel if he knew his new toy was being played with behind his back." Marluxia walked up to her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"If he could feel he would be very angry."

Xemnas looked away from the screens. "How did Marluxia survive anyway? Most nobodies would die from such an attack, maybe even I." he asked Vexen.

Vexen smiled an evil grin "a few months ago he asked me if I could power him up, and I told him I could make his body near invincible, but only if he sacrificed one thing, his stability as a Nobody; now his body will fade faster than ours, but it would be hard to actually kill him."

Xemnas scratched his chin "and now it looks like he has insubordination on his mind." He walked toward the exit stopped then asked "could a Keyblade kill him?"

"Most certainly" Vexen replied.

Xemnas smiled and pulled a cell phone from his pocket "Saix, tell Axel I have a mission for him."

Ellis stood in the third district getting some fresh air, he had moved to a rise above the fountain and was looking at the stars. One fell.

"_**When a star falls, a world is destroyed and a survivor is being transported to another world."**_

"What? Who's there?" Ellis said

"_**Inside your head you fool, you know me…Slxeil."**_

"_Oh" Ellis thought "so we are separate people."_

"_**In a way Ellis, this is my body and you're just borrowing it." Slxeil said**_

"_What does that mean?" Ellis asked him_

"_**It means you're an alternate personality created by the heart placed inside my…well our body." Slxeil answered "so in a since you are the combined form of my old selves' left over memories and the memories of the old owner of the heart."**_

"_That's…actually kinda cool, but why are you suddenly talking to me?" _

"_**Because prior to Vexen's attack I was sealed away, don't worry though I have no intention of returning to the Organization, they're completely evil, I had to watch them destroy the person whose heart now resides in us."**_

"_Can you tell me about him?" Ellis asked _

"_**No I can't tell you about 'him'" Slxeil said "because it was a woman."**_

"_I'm sorry…what?"_

"_**Long story short, your heart is mostly that woman. The one in your memories you picture as a childhood friend."**_

"_wait…I am a woman?"_

"_**No, you're not look at yourself man, your voice is deep you have a…umm am I allowed to say it?"**_

"_Don't break the fourth wall! And he made a Yaoi joke earlier I think saying Penis won't kill us"_

"…_**Um Ellis…"**_

"_But I get what you're saying. Me, Ellis, I'm like the byproduct, or child if you will of your body fusing with the heart of Rose."_

"_**Rose?"**_

"_I don't know why but, the name is there just kinda popped."_

"_**Right well, we are in this together right?"**_

"_You bet we are, Partner."_

"_**To take down the Organization"**_

"_And free the heart bonded to you. Err, us"_

Ellis suddenly felt very warm and happy

"_**I think she agrees, let's do it partner."**_

Ellis looked down into the districts courtyard to see Sora, he was about to call out to him but saw him talking to another teenager with white hair

"I wonder if he is the Riku kid Sora kept talking about on the way here" he muttered to Slxeil

While Sora was turned around Riku snuck away, toward the same rise Ellis was on.

When he reached the top he took one look at Ellis and turned around angrily. "That wasn't very nice to Sora." Ellis said to him

"What do you know?" Riku responded harshly

Ellis smiled "I hitched a ride from him earlier…you know what he did the entire trip here?"

Riku stopped and looked at him impatiently

"About you Riku, and your other friend Kairi, he told me how you especially were his inspiration and his strength. While you probably made him sad by leaving I bet knowing you're ok will make him stronger and be able to focus more on finding your other friend."

Riku hung his head "you wouldn't understand."

Ellis smiled "you're right, I most likely wouldn't" Ellis walked up to him and pulled out an old wrist band from his pocket "here, it's not much but it was good luck charm. May it bring you good fortune." He placed it in Riku's hand and walked down the ramp.

"Wait!" Riku said "What should I do?"

"**I can't tell you preachy like 'follow the light' because I do not. Just, do your best to find your friend and keep true to yourself." **Slexil told him.

"_That was good" Ellis said "Also you can take over?"_

"_**Of course I can it's my body after all."**_

At that moment the gizmo shop clock tower rang four times, Ellis looked at the clock "That's weird, it says its 1:02 why would it ring now?" even from where he was standing he saw, heard and felt the giant heartless land in the 2nd district square. "Shit, Sora!" he shouted as he ran off toward the 2nd district.

Hei heard the rumbling and ran outside, before he could get far a dark corridor opened and Axel appeared "It seems one of our members has gone AWOL, and ambushed me as I was on my way to deliver Yin to you, our master lost interest in you and decided to release her to you, and now that new runt ran off with her." Axel stepped to the side of the corridor "and being the lazy ass I am I decided to just let you handle it, this dark corridor will lead you right to the world she's on…good luck."

Hei's eyes widened and he charged into the darkness with murder in his eyes.

Axel pulled out his cell phone "Saix? Yeah I lead him to where Zoxer dropped off the girl. If he succeeds then we don't have Maleficent to worry about, and just in case he does get taken; I will be there to swoop in and grab his nobody and heartless."

"Excellent" Saix said over the phone.

Axel hung up and walked into the dark corridor.

Ellis turned the corner to see Sora battling a giant armor type heartless. He summoned his blades and took a stance next too Sora "Lets finish this creep together!" Sora nodded and they charged the beast. Sora pointed to its right foot, which at the moment was spinning around. Ellis nodded and slashed it in half. Then Donald swooped in and casted a Thunder spell on its left leg, Goofy protected Sora from a swing of its left leg. Sora then leapt from cover and took out its left arm, Goofy then threw his shield at the left leg destroying that. "Donald! Use Fire magic with me on the torso!" the torso began spinning rapidly, throwing chunks of the walls it hit while chasing Sora.

"Fire!" Donald shouted

"**Fire 3!" **Slxeil shouted taking over Ellis to teach him how to use the Materia. The heartless turned red hot at they're attacks. "Sora Now!" Ellis shouted to him. Goofy held up his shield and Sora balanced himself on it. Goofy then put the Shield sideways and pushed it forward while Sora jumped from it at the Heartless, with one sweep of his Keyblade the monster was slashed in half, and faded away. Once they all caught they're breath, Sora approached a huge Keyhole on the fountains mural. He lifted his Keyblade and a beam of light shot from it into the Keyhole; Ellis then heard a loud clicking noise and the Keyhole vanished. "What was that?" he asked Sora

"I'm not sure exactly, just that it's what the Keyblade does so the worlds can't be destroyed by the heartless." Sora replied

Ellis smiled "looks like you got a long journey ahead of you." He told him

Sora looked at him "awe you're not coming with us?" he cried

Ellis shook his head "No Sora, that is your journey, I have my own. But don't worry, I promise we will meet again." He held out his arm and Sora gave him a high five. "Until we meet again my friend!" he said to him.

Sora smiled "until then!" then he Donald and Goofy head off to the 1st district.

Ellis sighed and went back to the house, he looked around "where is master Hei?" he asked "and Mao?"

Bestira stood up "He went to check out that noise, I thought he would end up with you!"

Leon walked in "I saw him run into a black hole followed by a man with red hair."

"Shit." Ellis said he thought for a moment on what to do "no its fine. I think it would be better if we kept going without him for now."

Kevin stood up "right so um what are we doing."

Ellis then filled him in on his discussion with Slxeil "so first we are going to find a way to free my heart."

"Oh boy, another grand adventure for me!" Bestira cried.

"Another?" Kevin asked

"Long story, lets save it." Bestira smirked.

Amy stood up this time "Ellis…but what will happen to you?"

Ellis stared at her for a moment "Well" he said "once I'm a Nobody again I won't be able to feel anything…so um, yeah I'll tell you later but. Once the Organization is down Slxeil and I are going to find a way to get our original heart back!"

Amy smiled "ok let's do it!" they gathered their things, Aerith and Yuffie handed them packs with supplies in them, they went outside and Ellis summoned a Dark Corridor.

"_**Bestira was right Ellis."**_

"_What does that mean Slxeil?"_

"_**This will be a Grand Adventure."**_

To be continued in Chapter 8:

Dark Intentions

So if you want to hear more about Bestira speak up and I'll start publishing a back story I invented for him while working on the last few chapters.

Anyway I will also be editing chapters 1-4, making them a tad longer too a few examples are

Extended fight between Marluxia and Hei

A nice little prologue (including important events of DTB)

The fight with Ellis, Axel, and Hei against the Dark Side

Little more back story for the FF4 world.

So yeeeah I might try to get these out a bit more frequently now that I have some spare time.

-Potterjb

P.S. tell me what you think should be changed about the first few chapters, when they're changed you will know. They'll be branded Chapter 'Blank' Final Mix

P.P.S bold is Slxeil speaking, think Yami Yugi / Yugi except without 4Kids.


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Intentions

Disclaimer! I do not own any of this! Aaaaannnnnnnd, it is a nonprofit fiction!

_**Will Hei be able to rescue Yin from enemy clutches? What new foes await in Hollow Bastion?**_

Chapter 8:

Dark Intentions

Hei emerged from the portal, around him were floating rocks and a Waterfall, falling up. He jumped up the rocks and when he could see past the waterfall, he saw a great castle. It looked old and worn-out. A platform came down from the castle and stopped in front of him. Hei looked around and stepped onto the platform. When he had both feet planted, the platform moved at an easy pace toward the castle. When it stopped, Hei stepped off, and the Lift went away.

"It's seems we have company." Maleficent said

"Who might this man be?" Jafar asked her

"I know not. You!" she pointed to a man in the shadows. "You seem to be an expert on worlds we have not been too, do you recognize this man?"

The man emerged from the shadows; he was of Chinese decent and had long black hair. The left side of his face was scared from a massive burn, and he had pointed ears. "Know him? Why yes. This man is the Black Reaper: Hei."

Riku watched the man from a distance; he gave off a strange vibe, one of a hardened warrior, yet a strange kindness. He watched the man beat down the heartless with little or no effort. Ones Riku had trouble dealing with during his training.

Marluxia arrived at Hollow Bastion a little later than he had planned, it seemed Axel threw a wrench in his plans again, not only telling BK201 the location of Yin, but opening a corridor right to it. It seemed he would have to move Yin to Castle Oblivion.

Hei walked the corridors of the castle, quickly and silently, he left the library and reentered the grand hall when a voice called down to him. "I do not know how you got here, but I request you reveal yourself, BK201." Hei recognized the voice. And he dropped from the 2nd floor he landed right in front of the man, Wei.

"Haven't I killed you twice now?" Hei asked him

"Guess I had a Phoenix Down." Wei joked

"…a what?"

"Never mind, the mistress of this castle requests your presence. As I recall you were looking for work, or did you and the Syndicate settle your differences?"

Hei drew his blades.

"Now, now, is that a way to treat an old friend? Besides if you kill me I won't tell you where you Doll is."

Hei backed off a bit "where is she?"

Wei paced a bit "what was that room called? I seem to have forgotten, but I will tell you this. She is within the inner sanctum, Maleficent believes she is a part of some project or something, I don't listen to her rabble"

"Just in it for the money again. Amber would be ashamed."

"I didn't want to do this, but for that comment alone. Suou!"

Hei heard the door behind him creak open, "Suou?" he said he saw the woman with long pink hair aiming a great gun at him. He only had an instant to move before it fired.

"It seems you made her angry, you must break her heart always carrying on about Yin."

"What is she doing here Wei?"

"I brought her here" another woman's voice said.

Wei chuckled "you said earlier Amber would be ashamed of me right? Well guess what?"

A woman with long green hair and golden eye came out of the library. "Hei…" she said

"This…is impossible…Wei, what did you do?" Hei exclaimed looking franticly at the two women.

"Why nothing, look at poor Suou over there, it has been ten years since she saw the man she loved. Doesn't she look older now? She was but a girl when you met her."

Hei did look at her, she had obviously changed. "Suou forgot all about me, she was an artificial being created by her brother's powers, she was given a happy life, free of the plague of being a contractor."

Wei chuckled and the Suou in the doorway disappeared "correct. But you cannot deny Amber…again."

Hei looked at Amber, and then to Wei "Amber used the last of her power to reverse time for myself and Yin, stopping the Syndicate from eliminating all Contractors." Amber faded away as well.

"Well, it seems you figured out the little Ghost trick I set up, faster than I had hoped, but hey." Wei pulled a knife from his pocket and slit open his right wrist. "It seems we will get a rematch after all."

Hei drew his blades and took his stance; he and Wei began to slowly circle each other neither one willing to make the first move. Suddenly after what seemed forever, Wei struck out at Hei, flinging his blood at him. Hei dodged it and it hit the pillar behind him, Wei snapped his fingers and the blood glowed, when it faded away, it took a piece of the pillar with it, in the same shape and all the way through, he did it again, this time after ducking Hei swept in and took a swipe at Wei. Wei gracefully sidestepped the attack and prepared to drip blood on Hei. Hei whipped around at the last second, and kicked Wei in the Chest, some blood landed on Hei's Glove and he discarded it as Wei snapped. "I never noticed before." Hei said "but your contract has another fatal weakness, you have to snap in between uses." Wei smiled and licked some blood from his wrist.

"You're half right Bk201." Wei then cut his other wrist "now I can do this." He flung both his arms, sending blood in a cross shape toward Hei he then quickly snapped his fingers and the blood reacted in midair, Hei almost got hit, but dodged most of it. Some hit and reacted on his forearm. It didn't go all the way through, but the cut was deep. "You see it isn't as effective as using one wrist, But I can also make all the blood in the area react."

Hei Lunged forward and Wei swing his arms and snapped, Hei smoothly got out of the way and threw a blade at Wei, and he in one fluid motion threw a cord to the chandelier above and hoisted himself up. Wei caught the Blade in his arm removed it and threw it at Hei, who caught it. Hei swung back around, and Wei sent his blood off. At the last instant, Hei let go of his cord and fell to the ground, he rolled back up quickly and was within striking distance, his left blade plunged into Wei's Heart and his right hand caught his face. Hei then let lose a massive amount of electricity into Wei's brain. He let Wei's body drop to the floor and he stood up. "This time, stay dead." He said as he walked away.

After only taking a few steps, he heard a snap. Excruciating pain from his left leg shot through him causing him to drop to the ground, he looked behind him and saw Wei's body being lifted up by an invisible force, then chains materialized around him, restraining the body, then a massive black blob formed behind him, molding and shaping into a humanoid with 4 arms. Two of the arms were bleeding from the wrists, and its face, while mostly black, had the same Scar as Wei. The creature Roared as it approached Hei. But before it could strike, a man beat it back with a large pink Scythe.

Marluxia turned to Hei reached for his leg, and his hand glowed green "I am not skilled in healing magic, but this should make it but a minor wound." When he removed his hand, the pain had subsided from Hei's leg and he got to his feet.

"What do you want?" Hei asked him

"Heartless extermination," Marluxia said casually "normally on missions like these I wouldn't help someone, but this one looks like it could be a major pain."

"I don't trust you." Hei told him. The heartless started to approach them.

"You shouldn't, because after this guy is dead, it is a race to find your girlfriend." The heartless swung his two bleeding arm, and Hei and Marluxia dodged it, the blood exploded behind them

"Rule one of fighting heartless, when they throw something at you, move." Marluxia said, as he charged the beast. Hei followed suit and they made short work of it. When it was dead, Wei's body also vanished with it. Marluxia didn't stand around. He took off looking for Yin before Hei could react.

Hei ran through the strange hallways and device filled corridors of the castle, fighting heartless around the way, eventually he activated a large platform, which he promptly got upon, as it moved across the front of castle Hei was ambushed by two huge heartless, each one armored in blue, carrying a huge blue shield with the face of a dog upon them, the mouths of the dogs opened, and they spat out fireballs, Hei dodged them and slid behind one to his left, aiming for the weak spot in the armor, under the arm, Hei made quick work of it, the second one watched this happened, and began to spray fireballs everywhere, Hei dodged them and leapt into the air, he noticed the shield did not follow him, so he used the opportunity to fall down and cut the monsters arm off, he then whipped around and beheaded it. by the time the creature.

When the lift stopped he was on the opposite side of the castle, he saw a doorway high above him, instead of trying to find the stairs he flung his cord up to a pillar and hoisted himself to the balcony where the doorway was, he entered what seemed to be a chapel, the stained glass window, letting in the twilight of the outside, glowed tragicly, its pale gold light seemed like beams of tears struck the floor, at the end of the hall, Marluxia stood, hooded in front of a boy with long spikey silver hair and green eyes, a black sword was in his hand and he held it expertly. Behind him, a woman lay, with long flowing silver hair "Yin!" Hei cried out.

Both Marluxia and Riku turned to face him

"You're too late BK201, I got here first, and it is time I claimed my prize!" Marluxia tried to push Riku out of the way, but he held his ground and slashed at Marluxia "don't test me boy." Marluxia lifted his arm, a rose petal appeared and floated to it, summoning his Scythe, he swung at Riku, who was to smoothly ducked out of the way.

Hei, moved into position next to the Boy, "Are you the one who took her?" he asked him

"No" he responded "I have been instructed to release her to whoever came first, but I don't like this guy."

"I'm glad" Hei said "I'll be taking her once we fight him off"

"I don't think this is the time to talk about this."

Marluxia smirked "I guess our rematch is coming sooner than I thought." He raised his scythe "do you know WHY I survived our last encounter?" a strange wind lifted Marluxia into the air "I have had my body experimented on, to enhance my abilities beyond that of the average nobody, at the rate I am going, I will soon be stronger than Xemnas!" rose petals carried by a mysterious wind surrounded him, suddenly, eight scythes struck the ground, they were more like spears, each handle crooking weirdly, and extending back to Marluxia, who now carried two scythes, and was inside a large white body, with the nobody symbol on the front "now come Black Reaper! Face the power of the ultimate Nobody!"

One of his legs shot down at them, Riku and Hei dodged to opposite directions, Hei hoisted tried to hoist himself above Marluxia, but, Marluxia threw a scythe and cut Hei's cord, Hei recovered his landing and threw a blade at the body, to no effect, it just bounced off the side. Riku deflected a leg coming at him, jumped high into the air and tried to slash the body, sparks flew as he connected and fell to the ground. "It's no good, his body is armored, if only Maleficent had taught me some magic" Riku called out

"Magic?" Hei muttered to himself.

"TOO BAD KID, YOU DIE FIRST!" Marluxia screamed he lifted a leg and sent it to run Riku through; Hei reacted like a cat, dodging the other legs and getting between the leg and Riku. The leg went into Hei's shoulder, severing his artery, as his blood shot everywhere he smirked. "What could possibly be funny?" Marluxia said, clearly disturbed.

Hei looked at him with a fire in his eyes "what the boy said intrigued me, if our blades won't work…" he placed his hand on the blade and pulsed electricity through it with all his force. The whole thing crackled with energy. Marluxia screamed in agony, and flung Hei away; he hit the wall and collapsed, unable to move he watched Marluxia turn to him.

"I'll chop your head off you BASTARD" he screamed as the beast he was a part of lunged for Hei

"Ultima." A woman's voice said simply, a great pillar of energy exploded around the beast, leaving a giant whole in the middle of it, as it began to fade away, Marluxia removed himself from it, and still wide eyed and scared, fled the scene

Hei watched as a woman in black robe and green skin approached him, and held out a bottle of liquid. "Drink this" she said "it will heal your wounds." Her voice was like poisoned honey, that if you were not careful to not listen to her, you would find yourself obeying her. Nevertheless, Hei drank the liquid and felt, to his horror, his wound close, and his energy return to him. He stood up and ran to Yin. "She is unharmed, by us, take her and leave this castle, and never return." The woman said Hei needed no explanation; he took Yin into his arms and opened a portal, and left. "Riku" Maleficent said "you did well, come, we have much to discuss, we may have found your friend…"

Axel pulled out his phone and dialed Saix "well, it seems Maleficent just let him go with the girl."

"Interesting"

"Also, Marluxia showed off some scary moves, anything you want me to do with him?"

"No, return for now, Lord Xemnas has sent Zoxer out to meet Slxeil, and he wants us all there to watch."

"Very Well"

"Best, now!" Ellis shouted, the giant worm they were fighting reared its head, and with one swing of his great sword Bestira slashed it in half. They quickly grabbed some proof and returned to the village.

"Thank you so much" the elder said "your supplies have been placed in your packs; it's the least we can do." The crew said their goodbyes and left the village once they were out of sight, Ellis opened a portal.

"Reminds me of my adventuring days" Bestira said

Ellis chuckled "when are you going to tell us about those huh?" they stepped into the portal

"Maybe sometime we are around a campfire." Bestira answered

"But that's every night!" Amy said

"Exactly"

When they emerged they were in a very desolate landscape, rocky barren mountains surrounded him, they were still chatting and laughing when, Bestira and Ellis noticed the man In front of them. He wore the robe of the Organization, had messy long black hair, and silver eyes, he stayed perfectly still, looking at them.

"_**Ellis, have Best take everyone somewhere to hide" Slxeil told him**_

"I hate to tell you this Best, but take everyone and hide."

Bestira just nodded and ushered everyone away.

Ellis closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his green eyes became deep red, and Slxeil had taken over

"Who are you and what do you want?" Slxeil asked him

"My name is Zoxer, Slxeil, and I have come…" Zoxer removed his hands from his pockets and summoned blades just like Slxeil's "To kill you!"

"what the…?" Slxeil said

"_**Those blades are just like ours!" **_Ellis exclaimed in their head.

To Be Continued…

In Chapter 9, Zoxer Strikes!

So, yeah sorry about the long break all, just didn't feel up to sitting down and finishing this hahaha…ha, sorry if you all thought this was dead


End file.
